A Night in Gran Pulse
by Yukijiru
Summary: Serah begins to wonder if Snow really cares for her in Gran Pulse NoelXSerah


I never thought I would end up seeing snow the way I had at Sunleth, and I wish I didn't see him then. When he left me without one notice, I knew he must have had a good reason. It didn't stop me from feeling hurt.

"I gave you my all Snow..." I lifted my head up and looked out in the large field of the hunter's world...Noel's world.

"Serah, are you alright?" Noel looked down from his standing position and pondered the furrows in my brow. "...I tried everything to believe he was different" I whispered.

"You mean Snow..." Noel looked up again with furrow in his own brow, angered at the actions of Snow during their fight with the flan at Sunleth. "He left you without a word. It's people like that who don't realize how precious life is".

I actually felt angry at what Noel was saying. I curled up tighter into a ball where I was sitting beside a large rock in the field. How could he say 'people like that', Snow...Snow would never...

I immediately stood up and shouted "Snow would never hurt me on purpose Noel!".

I didn't mean for it to come out as loud as it did. Noel looked startled at first but soon became frustrated.

"What if he keeps doing this to you Serah? What if he keeps leaving. You won't have any chance of being married at this rate!"

I guess he must have seen me sniffle a bit because he backed down from his ferocious lecture. He looked down at the ground and sighed seemingly cursing himself for shouting at me despite my previous allegations and his own opinion.

"Looks Serah, I just don't want you to be hurt...hurt like I was."

The words pierced my heart. He had his own love leave him, and then see her with Caius. He must have been devastated. After all that he even had to see her die again.

I looked up at him and placed my hand on his face. He immediately grabbed that hand and held it closer. Noel...what are you doing?

He lifted the hand from his face and kissed the center of my palm. "I know you love Snow. All i'm asking is make sure he loves you like you do him, like I have learned to love you".

Like you learned to love me? You mean..."Noel...I"

My words were interrupted as he pulled me to him instantly, and even with that much force he managed to kiss me ever so softly on the lips, showing how tender he could be.

"Life is precious, and it's what makes love all the more important. I never thought I'd love anyone else, but you keep me from my sadness. I want to protect you, even if I don't end up being the one you are with throughout the rest of your life".

I felt this warmth in my heart I haven't felt before. Heat began to rise in my cheeks, and I couldn't help but kiss him again. That one kiss alone brought a fire throughout my body. It was a warmth I was unfamiliar with and nothing that I felt with Snow. Oh god I felt like I was losing all control over myself then as the kiss only deepened and he pulled his body closer to me.

We broke the kiss as we were needing to catch our breaths. I was shivering. I couldn't believe how I felt this weak. It was like all the strength I had in my legs shifted to the pounding of my heart.

_Noel P.O.V_

She had kissed me again. I has never expected Serah to pursue these feelings. Had she felt this way with Snow? Did he make her feel this much need as she was displaying. She continues her assault of kisses on me and I can't help but comply. I wanted to reciprocate the favor so I lifted her up and laid her down in hopes I could traverse her lips and neck.

She seemed afraid as one girl would be if they had never felt the heat of passion. It seems Snow never had the chance to share these moments with her. She looked up at me with half lidded eyes as if she wanted all this, but her body was hesitant and protective.

"Serah...do you want this?" I asked.

She only nodded slightly but seemed to be holding back a whimper. I kissed her down her jawline and whispered next to her ear "If at any point you want to stop just say so...I don't want to hurt you".

"I want this...please" she said in a soft wanton voice.

And with that, I began kissing from her collarbone, down to her breasts, nipping the tiny buds underneath the cloth protecting them. From that I received a small gasp and soft moan from her tender lips.

I could feel her shivers increase the more I teased one breast with my mouth and kneaded the other with a free hand. Her soft mewling and whimpering were torture for me. I wanted to take her clothes off immediately and have free reign of her body, but I didn't want her to be afraid. I'd rather take this slow as to have her feel the height of true passion.

"Noel...please...more please!" She practically begged like a little child. I wanted to deny her and tease her a little longer after I heard those words. "Say you want me" I whispered in her ear as my hands traveled along her thighs getting close to her womanhood but not touching it until I heard her declare her desire.

She blushed and whimpered, but seemed cautious to utter anything to me. I decided to rub the inside of her thigh and swiftly touch her inner folds outside her panties to give a taste of what's to come. "Tell me you want me Serah".

"Ah! Noel m-my guardian...I want you!" She proclaimed.

"You'll have me" I said in husky tone. I could the heat in my body rise to a height it's never been. The desire to claim her as mine for this night was enough to make a spark turn into a wildfire in my heart.

I began to remove her clothes kiss along the exposed skin of her outfit from the valley of her breasts down to her naval. At that point I threw off her one piece outfit and began pulling down her panties to her knees while leaving on her bra.

Her first instinct was to cover herself, but I grabbed on of her hands and began to kiss her along her wrists "Don't be afraid. All I want is to please you tonight".

I began taking away some of my articles of clothing. The only items left were my pants and my hunter's band. I lifted her up so she was sitting up. I began to tease one of her breasts with my mouth as I let one hand slip in between her legs and to her womanhood.

I slowly inserted one finger, and I could her legs tremble and tighten out of fear. I began to coo and reassure her. "You're safe. Trust me. Let me in."

Her legs began to relax and I began a steady rhythm with my fingers as I continue my ministrations on her breasts. Her moans and heavy breathing were a drug to me. I wanted to her feel this way for me and me only. I felt myself becoming possessive of her. I wanted her to be fulfilled this night if Snow never had the chance to make her feel this.

Her breathing soon began to hitch in her throat as I changed the pace of the my thrusts in her core, and added another finger. I began leaving bite marks on her neck and along her collarbone. I felt as though these marks were proof of how we loved each other this night, and I wanted everyone to have this be known.

As soon as her core tightened around my fingers I had to release them from inside her. She whimpered as she felt put out. "Don't worry i'm not finished yet".

I began to remove the rest of her articles of clothing and my own as well. I felt as though I could feel the inferno inside her. The torrent of heat inside her was so vivid from the heat in her skin and the mewling coming from her. Now was the chance to have her feel the ecstasy of making love.

I positioned myself at her entrance and whispered in her ear "I'm sorry".

At that moment I pushed into her quickly. She was extremely tight, but well lubricated from my previous ministrations. I could still heard her cry out in pain. I was hoping that it wouldn't be her first time as I didn't want her to be in pain, but I didn't expect Snow would have taken her with how timid she was. I stopped immediately after filling her and began to hush her and rain kisses along her jawline and neck. "Shhh Serah love. The pain will subside. It's alright".

I began to move slowly as I felt her core begin to adjust. Her whimpers began to turn into moans and sighs of pleasure. From there I began a steady rhythm giving her body soft touches and tender kisses.

"Please..faster...please Noel!" she gasped. I sped up my pace and her moaning increased in volume until she began screaming.

"Ah Noel! P-Please...I'm coming!"

At that point I began thrusting into her as my body would allow me. The fire in us both reaching it's highest peak as we both shouted each others name to the winds in the valley of gran pulse.

After we had reached our endings I wanted nothing else, but to hold her close and call her mine forever. In this journey that we have, I will protect her no matter what may halt our path.

"Serah, I will always love you...I will be you guardian always! Even if I am never going to be the on you spend your life with forever". I could help but shed a tear as I said those words. I want her to remember this night forever in her memory.

Serah pushed me away immediately after I said those words. What have I done? Was it wrong for me to explain my love for her?

But then I saw her pull on her necklace still hanging around her neck. She broke it off and threw it in the fields as far as she could.

"Serah...?"

She turned to look at me "I didn't give Snow my all. I give that to you Noel. I will stay with you even after this is all over...Will you stay with me?".

I couldn't believe it. I stood up as well and pulled her close to me smiling "I love you. Of course I would...my Serah."

She looked up at me with a smile and a new spark in her eye "My guardian Noel".

Fin.


End file.
